memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Mulgrew
Kate Mulgrew is an actress who is best known for playing Captain Kathryn Janeway on Star Trek: Voyager. But even before stepping into the role of a Starfleet captain, her claim to fame was playing Mary Ryan on the ABC soap opera Ryan's Hope. Biography Katherine Kiernan Mulgrew was born in Dubuque, Iowa, to Joan and Thomas Jane Mulgrew, the oldest girl in an Irish Catholic family of eight. Both of her parents have since passed away. Mulgrew gained an interest in acting at the age of 12, which her mother helped to flourish by giving her biographies of legendary actresses and sending her to summer acting schools. At the age of 17, she left home and traveled to New York City to study acting. She was accepted into Stella Adler's Conservatory while attending New York University, but left at the end of her junior year to pursue a full-time acting career, beginning within her breakthrough role as Mary Ryan on the hit soap opera Ryan's Hope. From 1982 to 1993, she was married to Robert Egan. The marriage produced two sons: Ian Thomas and Alexander James. Mulgrew is currently married to Ohio politician Timothy Hagan, whom she met in 1995 through her mother. They became engaged in November 1998 and married on 19 April 1999. Mulgrew is also an active member of the Alzheimer's Association National Advisory Council. Her mother, Joan, suffered from the debilitating illness prior to her death on 27 July 2006. Mulgrew was friends with the late John F. Kennedy, Jr., and attended his funeral with her husband, Tim. She is also a longtime friend of John de Lancie. Career Ryan's Hope Mulgrew starred on Ryan's Hope for three years, from 1975 through 1978. Among her co-stars on this series were Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home actress Catherine Hicks (who played Dr. Faith Coleridge) and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine actor Andrew Robinson (who played Dr. Frank Ryan). When she left the series, Mulgrew requested her character be killed off. The producers initially refused, but finally did so after due to unpopular recasts of the character. However, Mulgrew would go on to appear intermittedly on the series afterwards, as Mary Ryan's spirit. Mrs. Columbo Mulgrew starred in a short-lived spin-off series of Columbo entitled Mrs. Columbo, on which she played Mrs. Kate Columbo, the oft-referenced "missus" of the famed TV detective played by Peter Falk. The character's name was changed to Kate Callahan for the show's second season following an off-screen divorce, and the series was renamed Kate Loves a Mystery. Although the series only lasted for two seasons in 1979, it finally offered viewers the chance to see Columbo's wife, who was often talked of on the other series but never seen, and Mulgrew's performance on the series earned her a 1980 Golden Globe nomination. Early film roles Mulgrew made her feature film debut in the 1981 drama Lovespell, retelling the tragic tale of Tristan and Iseult (with Mulgrew playing the latter). The following year, she starred in the thriller A Stranger Is Watching, in which she played a journalist who befriends a man whose wife was raped and killed, only to be kidnapped (along with the man's daughter) by the same murderer/rapist. In 1985, Mulgrew starred as Major Rayner Fleming in the action film Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins. This film also starred Mulgrew's future Voyager co-star Joel Grey as the racist and sexist Chiun, who ridiculed Mulgrew's character for being a woman with rank. Also appearing in this film are Trek alumni Patrick Kilpatrick, Michael Pataki and Jeff Allin. Mulgrew then starred in the 1987 black comedy Throw Momma from the Train as the ex-wife of Billy Crystal's character who becomes an unwitting part of a childish man's attempts to have his mother killed. TOS guest star Peter Brocco also appeared in this film. "Momma" was played by Anne Ramsey, wife of Trek guest star Logan Ramsey. Heartbeat For two seasons from 1988 through 1989, Mulgrew starred as Dr. Joanne Springsteen (later Halloran) in the TV drama HeartBeat, set in a women's obstetrics and gynecology clinic. Also starring on this series was Deep Space Nine guest actress Gail Strickland. Man of the People Another short-lived series on which Mulgrew starred was the NBC sitcom Man of the People, which aired for one season in 1991. The series followed a hustler (played by James Garner) who becomes councilman of a city headed by Mulgrew's Mayor Lisabeth Chardin. Other TV appearances Mulgrew has made guest appearances on a variety of TV programs. Her first such venture was a 1978 episode of Dallas, a series on which Morgan Woodward was a regular. In 1986, Mulgrew guest-starred in a two-parter of St. Elsewhere, a series which had Trek veterans Jeff Allin, Chad Allen, Ed Begley, Jr., Norman Lloyd, Deborah May, France Nuyen, Jennifer Savidge, Alfre Woodard, and Jane Wyatt as regular cast members. That same year, she guest-starred as a city counsillor in a three-parter on the hit sitcom Cheers, co-starring TNG guest star Kelsey Grammer in his regular role as Frasier Crane. In 1987, Mulgrew appeared in an episode of Murder, She Wrote alongside TOS guest actors Vince Howard, Robert Walker, Jr. and William Windom. She would return to the series in 1992 (co-starring with Michael McGrady) and again in 1994 (with future Voyager guest actress Musetta Vander). Mulgrew also appeared as an alcoholic anchorwoman on the hit sitcom Murphy Brown in 1992. Playing Kathryn Janeway Originally, Mulgrew was not selected to play Captain Nicole Janeway when Voyager was being cast. Genevieve Bujold had been cast, yet after only two days of filming, she left the role, primarily due to her unfamiliarity with the rapid production schedule necessary in a television series. Mulgrew was the runner-up between the two actresses and eventually was assigned to replace Bujold. After taking the part, she requested the name be changed from Nicole to Kathryn and the producers agreed. Kate Mulgrew's stand-in on the series was Sue Henley. Mulgrew played the role of Captain Janeway for seven seasons, from 1995 through 2001. Her performance earned her a Saturn Award from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films as well as a Golden Stallite Award in 1998; the role also garnered her three more Saturn Award nominations. In 2002, she once again appeared as Janeway – now holding the rank of Vice Admiral – in Star Trek Nemesis. She also voiced the character in the video game Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force and appeared as Admiral Janeway in the "Borg Invasion 4D" attraction at Star Trek: The Experience. Other Star Trek Connections Mulgrew co-starred with three-time Deep Space Nine actor Frank Langella in the 1976 made-for-TV movie The American Woman: Portraits of Courage. In 1978, Mulgrew co-starred with fellow Trek performers Jonathan Banks, Nicholas Coster, Christopher Lloyd, Allan Miller, Diana Muldaur, and Nehemiah Persoff. The following year, Rene Auberjonois, who went on to play Colonel West in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and Odo on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, appeared in two episodes of Mrs. Columbo. Mulgrew played the wife of William Lucking's character in the short-lived series Jessie in 1984. In 1987, Mulgrew had a role in the telefilm Roses Are for the Rich. Robert Picardo, who became her co-star on Star Trek: Voyager, also had a role in the film, as did two-time Trek guest star Anne Haney. In 1988, while filming Roots: The Gift, Mulgrew acted alongside three actors who later became a part of three different Star Trek series: Avery Brooks (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine), Levar Burton (Star Trek: The Next Generation), and Mulgrew's Voyager co-star Tim Russ. This telefilm also featured Jerry Hardin, who appeared on TNG in the same year, as Radue. Mulgrew appeared with TNG actress Patti Yasutake in the 1991 TV movie Fatal Friendship. The next year, Mulgrew co-starred with TNG guest-actress Samantha Eggar in the film Round Numbers. Mulgrew voiced the villainous Red Claw opposite Adrienne Barbeau's Catwoman in three episodes of Batman: The Animated Series (two in 1992, a third in 1995). In the 1993 TV movie For Love and Glory, Mulgrew and Deep Space Nine and Enterprise guest star Robert Foxworth played a married couple, with Voyager guest actor Zach Galligan, and TNG guest actress Olivia d'Abo as their children. In 1994, she appeared in the film Camp Nowhere, starring Christopher Lloyd from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (whom Mulgrew previously co-starred with in the mini-series The Word) and also featuring an appearance by The Next Generation actor Jonathan Frakes. John Putch and Ron Fassler also had roles in the film. Mulgrew appeared in the 1995 film Captain Nuke and the Bomber Boys with Joe Piscopo. Mulgrew was among the many Star Trek performers who supplied their voices to the Disney animated series Gargoyles. Others who have done so include TNG's Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner, LeVar Burton, and Michael Dorn, DS9's Avery Brooks, TNG and DS9's Colm Meaney, TOS's Nichelle Nichols, Voyager guest actor John Rhys-Davies, and ''Trek'' movie actors and TNG guest stars David Warner and Paul Winfield. In 1998, Mulgrew co-starred opposite TNG guest actor Corbin Bernsen in the TV movie Riddler's Moon, in which Mulgrew played widowed farmer Victoria Riddler. Video Games Besides voicing Captain Janeway for Elite Force, Mulgrew also lent her voice to a video game entitled Run Like Hell. Other Trek performers who supplied voices for this game were Clancy Brown, Brad Dourif, and Sherman Howard. Mulgrew's voice can also be heard on the hit video game Lords of Everquest, which also featured voices by Ron Perlman, John Rhys-Davies, and Voyager co-star Dwight Schultz. Her voice is also featured as one of the five Star Trek captains in Star Trek: Legacy. The other Trek captains who supplied voices for this game were: William Shatner, Patrick Stewart, Avery Brooks and Scott Bakula. Current & upcoming projects In February 2002, Mulgrew began playing legendary actress Katharine Hepburn in Tea at Five, a one-woman play written by Matthew Lombardo. The play toured through the US through October 2005, and garnered Mulgrew several awards. Mulgrew was recently cast in the upcoming NBC series The Black Donnellys, on which she will have a recurring role as the title characters' mother. In February 2007, Mulgrew is scheduled to star in New York City as Laura Keane in a new play, Our Leading Lady, written by Charles Busch. External Links * * * - pictures, sound clips and trivia Mulgrew, Kate Mulgrew, Kate Mulgrew, Kate de:Kate Mulgrew es:Kate Mulgrew fr:Kate Mulgrew pl:Kate Mulgrew sv:Kate Mulgrew